Beso de Vida
by SirenaMisty
Summary: La angustia puede llevarnos a la desesperación. POV Misty


Me sentía perdida, abrumada, aturdida, había caído en lo más bajo que un ser humano podía caer… intente acabar con mi vida…

Por ese motivo estoy aquí ahora, en esta cama, temiendo abrir mis ojos y ver los gestos en los rostros de mis hermanas que no quería ni imaginármelos…

Cobardemente, quise acabar con mi dolor, sin pensar en el de ellas… aunque sinceramente… no pensé vivir para contarlo.

Abrí mis ojos con miedo, en aquel momento sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, y así era… su cabello oscuro bajo esa gorra roja, su ropa de color azul… no podía ser… la persona que menos quería ver… ahí estaba… La persona que no debía enterarse que intente suicidarme… estaba sentada a mi lado.

Aunque intenté, que no lo notará, si lo hizo…

—¡Misty! —gritó emocionadamente alegre — ¡Gracias al cielo, estás bien!

—Si —corrí mi mirada — estoy bien…

—¡Ay Misty! —volví a mirarlo, en esta ocasión sus ojos mostraban lágrimas que desgarraron mi alma de una forma muy extraña. — ¿Por qué? —apretó sus puños con rabia — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — señalando mis heridas en los brazos, las cuales ahora estaban vendadas y mostraban pequeñas señales de sangre — ¿Por qué intentaste matarte? ¡Dímelo! —me exigió.

—¿Dímelo? —le pregunté — ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar una respuesta que no te va a gustar en absoluto? —lo pensó, pero mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de sus ojos café con el puño derecho producto de mi estado, respondió

—Prefiero oír el motivo que te llevo a esto, a no conocer el motivo de tu muerte… —lo que me dijo me sorprendió, pero tenía razón, si hubiera muerto, nadie sabría que me había llevado a eso… Capaz que por eso sobreviví… para decir lo que me agobia y no cargar… esta cruz yo sola…

—¿Dónde están mis hermanas? —pregunté antes de comenzar

—Están en una conferencia de prensa… —cerró los ojos y se sentó nuevamente — porque la noticia de tu intento de suicidio salió a las noticias aún no saben como…

—Vaya —me dije a mi misma, realmente había armado mucho revuelo

—Misty… antes que inicies… quiero decirte algo —lo miré, aunque él no me miraba en ese momento — No sé que diablos te llevo a esto… pero no estás sola… no lo estás —me gritó nuevamente apretando sus puños

—Ash… eso siempre lo supe… pero en ese momento lo olvide —una vez que me miró inicie mi relato…

_Era un día gris en la ciudad, veía caer la lluvia a través de la ventana de mi habitación, estaba sola. Me había puesto a revisar mi diario de vida… y creo que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en ese momento…_

_Entonces, me empecé a sentir sola… a sentir que no valía mucho… Empecé a… cuestionar mi existencia… ¿Cuál era mi propósito en la vida? _

_Siempre había pensado, que ser líder era mi motivación, que ser líder era lo único que quería_… Hasta que te conocí, Ash — lo miré… y él me miraba algo confundido así que continúe…

_Mis hermanas desde pequeñas fueron algo malas conmigo, pero también tienen su lado bueno las tres… aún al día de hoy, así estén muy ocupadas, pasan un poco de tiempo conmigo… pero justo ese día no llegaban hasta casi la medianoche_.

—¿Por qué dices que yo cambie tu motivación? —me preguntó

—Porque cuando volví a ciudad Celeste… intente retomar mi vida antigua… y no pude… estabas tú en la vida actual… y me era difícil quitarte. — no le paré más, y seguí contándole…

_En aquel libro de vida, había encontrado muchos detalles de mi vida que había olvidado o no quería recordar más… Los recuerdos que deje en un rincón oscuro de mi corazón… salieron de nuevo a la luz y comenzaron a dolerme…_

_Era raro para mí, sentirme bien en un grupo… Siempre estuve sola… y no fue hasta que llegaste a mi vida y luego Brock y Tracey… que yo… no me sentía feliz y en compañía…_

_Cuando todos nos separamos, sufrí el primer quiebre… casi nos los veía, sabía apenas de ustedes…_

—¿Cómo creen que me sentía yo, aquí dentro sin saber de ustedes? —cerré mis ojos — Era desgarrador… saber que eran felices allá afuera… mientras yo me ahogaba en mi soledad… Yo no les importo tanto como juraron que era… —miré los cables que conducían un liquido traslucido entre mi brazo y una bolsa que colgaba a mi derecha — Yo me sentía sola, me sentía que no valía me sentía cansada de todos… solo quería el sueño eterno… —Ash no respondió, solo siguió escuchándome

—Tiré el diario de vida a la basura… corrí hacia la piscina e intenté ahogarme en ella… pero mis pokemons no me lo permitieron… —agité mi cabeza, y aunque me mareé un poco continúe — le pedí a Goldeen que usará picotazos venenosos… pero aunque no quiso… lo hizo… —cerré mis ojos y deje derramar de ellos unas lágrimas — pero el veneno no causo el efecto esperado… —miré a Ash, y lo veía con los ojos apretados, como si no quisiera oír más — fui al botiquín de primeros auxilios pero no encontré nada que calmara mi angustia… Fue cuando empecé a sentir fiebre, y vi como de los picotazos de Goldeen empezaba a salir sangre… me desespere… quise llamar a mis hermanas pero mis brazos ya no me obedecían… empecé a sentir frio, la transpiración corría por mi frente como si tuviera calor… y ahí… no recuerdo nada más…

—Ya veo… —exclamó enfurecido — te sentías sola, ¿por esa tontería te intentaste matar? —me gritó molesto

—¡No es una tontería! —le respondí con rabia — me sentía mal, estaba sumamente atormentada… Pero que vas a entenderme tú… Tú nunca me tuviste en cuenta… tú nunca… —cuando quise continuar… Ash ya no estaba dentro de la habitación

Al instante, los médicos llegaron a revisarme, me encontraron bien para mi desgracia… aún tenía mi intento de acabar con mi vida…

Poco después, llegaron mis hermanas todas envueltas en alboroto, a decirme o mejor dicho exigirme el porque de mi intento de matarme… También querían saber porque había tratado mal a Ash… cuando si no fuera por él… no estaría con vida

—¿Qué? —grite sorprendida, aunque un poco adolorida debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía.

—Ash te encontró —respondió mi hermana Daisy — él estaba en el gimnasio cuando caíste desmayada…

—¿No notaste su ropa? —me hizo Lily una acotación, que recién ahora venia a notar, su chaleco… tenia huellas de sangre…

—Misty, Ash llegó, se desesperó, pero te tomó en sus brazos y te llevó al hospital… — Violeta pasaba su mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo — llegó justo a tiempo, un minuto más… y no vivías para contarlo…

—Estás viva… gracias a Ash —esas palabras quedaron retumbando en mi mente toda la noche, casi no podía dormir.

Al otro día, fui despertada por un extraño ruido, ahí vi a Ash colocando unas flores celeste…

—Lo siento —se disculpó con su mano en la nuca — pero sé que te gustan esas flores así que te las traje…

—¿No tienes que irte ya? —le pregunte algo molesta

—No Misty… no ando apurado… —me respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no se porque me molesto mucho

—¿Por qué tuviste que llegar? —le pregunte con reproche — ¿Por qué?

—Dime… —me dijo acercándoseme a mí aún con una sonrisa — ¿si fuera al revés, me dejarías morir?

—Por supuesto que no —respondí casi en un grito aterrador — claro que no…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? —se sentó y tomó mis manos — Eres una persona magnífica y muy especial en mi vida, quizás los tiempos se nos complican para estar a pendiente del otro, pero yo siempre te tengo presente, y sé que Brock y Tracey también.

—Si Ash… creo que lo sé…

—Sabes —se sonrió — tengo algo que confesarte… mientras estabas a punto de morir… hice algo muy impulsivo…

—¿Qué hiciste?

—jeje —apoyó su mano derecha en la nuca — Temía no verte mas así que te bese

—Me… —llevé apenada los dedos de mi mano libre a mi boca — me be… besaste — respondí tartamudeando

—Si, lo siento… —cerró sus ojos — pero sabes… los médicos dicen que te di el beso de la vida

—¿Beso de la vida? —pregunte sin comprenderlo

—Así es… porque fue en ese momento, que recuperaste tus signos vitales —sonrió — te di tal vez una razón para que sigas aquí… y —tomó la mano que tenía sobre mi boca — Misty… quiero ser la razón que te mantenga viva… ¿puedo ser tu ángel guardián? —mi vista comenzó a nublarse producto de las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos… no podía creer lo que oía — Misty… no soportaría perderte… Tus hermanas… nuestros amigos… sobretodo mi mamá… estaban muy mal Sabes que te quieren, que no estás sola… — sonrió aunque su voz se oía entrecortada — Ayer me dijiste que dejaste de sentirte sola, cuando nos conocimos… y es verdad… la vida de los dos cambio desde aquel día que te conocí — con las yemas de sus dedos, secó mis ojos — y hoy… a partir de hoy… no voy a dejar que te sientas nuevamente sola…

—Ash…

—No estás sola… Ash está contigo.


End file.
